Ultraman The Snow Princess
by JMario212
Summary: When a young woman is on the run from an evil alien, his followers, and his monsters, it's up to Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius, and Ultraman Tiga to protect her from the alien who plans to use her for his own plans. Possible Ultraman Zero/OC later on in other chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman and any other things that are part of the franchise. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC and the story plot.

Chapter 1

The Escape Prisoner

_Nebula M78, the nebula that holds the location of the home world of the Ultras, The Land of Light. Most Ultras lived there as their home, however there are some Ultras that live on other planets. Some of their homeworlds are either destroyed from the clutches of other aliens so they live on the Land of Light while others reside home on a planet known as Earth. The Space Garrison is a security organization from the Land of Light that is spread out all over the universe. They seek peace and justice all around the universe. They will protect anyone in need anytime._

In a large space ship that's making it's destination towards Earth, a young woman in a white kimono dress was running for her life from three different aliens which they were a Magma seijin, a Babalou seijin, and a Valkie seijin. There were chasing after her and are trying to capture her back to her cell which she manage to escape.

" Stop her." shouted the Magma seijin. " We can't let her escape."

" How did she even escape from her cell anyways?" lazily questioned the Babalou seijin.

" Well while you were dozing off, she manage to steal your spiked club and busted the power circuits to escape." said the Valkie seijin.

" Hey I wasn't dozing off." defended Babalou. " I was uhh resting for a minute."

" Oh sure and that snoring I've heard in the intercom was ' resting '." sarcasticly said Valkie.

" Will you two just shut up?" sternly ordered Magma. " We must capture her before our leader finds out about it.

And so the three aliens kept on chasing after the mysterious woman firing each of their energy blasts, but for some reason the young woman manage to dodge them all. She then made it to the escape pods and she went into an escape pod, closed the hatch, and detached the escape pod from the ship to where it's making it's way to Earth. The three aliens faceplamed for their failure.

" Ah man looks like the boss isn't gonna like this when we tell him the news." said Babalou.

" I still blame you for letting her escape." angerly said Valkie.

" Oh shut you." the Babalou seijin responded back sternly.

" No you shut up." talked back the Valkie seijin.

" No you shut up."

" No you shut up."

"No you shut up."

"No you shut up."

" No you shut up."

The two aliens continued to argue as Magma seijin faceplamed in disgrace. Then a voice shouted from behind them.

" Silence you incsignificant fools." ordered the voice which caused the two aliens that were arguing with each other and the Magma alien to turned their attention to the sound of the voice.

" Oh nuts we're totally screwed." said Dark Alien Babalou shockingly.

And then coming towards them was a hooded figure in a black cloak.

" You three just have to let our prisoner escape." he sternly said.

" Uh actully it was actully Babalou seijin's fault to let the prisoner esca-" put in Valkie seijin before he got interrupted.

" Don't interupt me you worthless excuse of a warrior." the hooded figure yelled.

" Oops sorry boss."

" Anyways you three let our prisoner escape. We need her for part my plan for the destruction of each of the alternative earths and the other planets in those universe . I am very disappointed with you three."

" We are very sorry master. We will try not to fail you again." said the Magma seijin as he and the other two seijin bowed down to their leader.

" Well you better not. Now you three go down to this Earth and take some of the monsters that I've taken from the monster grave yard." ordered the mysterous figure.

" Yes master." the three aliens said and with that they teleported away to fulfill their mission leaving the hooded figure alone.

" Soon I will destroy each life form on each earth and any other planets with living life forms on them besides my own kind. And then I will use all those planets to bring the destruction of the Ultra's home world ending their protection of the universes." he said in a dark voice. " And then my kind will rule over the universe." And then with that, he laughed in a very dark tone.

Meanwhile in a another universe on a unknown planet, there was a battle going on at a desert area with six beings fighting each. Three of them were none other than the Ultras and the other three were three different kaijus.

The first Ultra was red and blue with a silver on him. He has two boomerangs on his head which were actully called the Zero Sluggers a kind of weapon that his father, Ultraseven uses. He was known as Ultraman Zero. The second Ultra was red and silver. On his left arm was some kind of multi-purpose item that allows him to perform various techniques and abilities. It was called the Mebius Brace and this Ultra was known as Ultraman Mebius. The third Ultra was blue and silver. On his right arm was similer to Mebius' Mebius Brace. He was known as Ultraman Hikari.

The first kaiju was very dark blue with a horn on his head. He had some kind of spikes on his back. He had two names, but the kaiju was known as Earthtron. The second kaiju was black with white lines on different parts of it's body. He has claws for hands and wings that resemble a dragonfly. The kaiju was known as Dorako. The third kaiju was red and silver with a yellow bird-like face. It also has wings and it had weird looking arms. The kaiju was known as Melba.

The six of them were fighting each other.

" Mebius." cried out Ultraman Zero. " How did we get into this mess?"

" Well I have no idea." replied Ultraman Mebius confusingly. " One minute we were just patrolling around this planet and the last thing we know these monsters started to attack us."

" Well let's defeat these kaiju so we can get out of here." called out Ultraman Hikari.

And so with that, the three Ultras each chose a kaiju to go up against.

Ultraman Zero went to fight against Earthtron. The two were fighting hard. Zero was punching and kicking the monster. The monster was punching too, but Zero counter attack. Then the kaiju fired its Magma Energy Beam at the young ultra. Zero used his Ultimate Bracelet to use his own ultra shield to defend himself from the kaiju's energy beam. After Earthtron's energy beam attack failed, the kaiju charged at the ultra using his horn for more damage. Zero doudge the monster's charge and then he grab him on the neck and then he lifted the kaiju into the air and then he threw the monster to the ground. Earthtron manage to quickly get back up and then he gave several punches to Zero and then he gave an uppercut to the ultra's face which caused the ultra to fall down. Earthtron then came to the ultra and then he kicked Zero around stomping occasionally on him. Then Zero caught his foot and then pushing back down. Then Zero quickly got back up and went on top of him and gave him multiple punches to the face. Then Earthtron fired his Magma Energy Beam again at Zero, but Zero manage to jump off of the kaiju before the beam hit him. Earthtron got back up and then the two continued to fight each other.

Ultraman Mebius went to fight off against Dorako. Mebius gave punches and kicks to the monster. Dorako tries to attack the ultra with his claws, but Mebius manage to counter his attack by using his arms and then pushing him. He gave a kick to the kaiju's throat which cause Dorako to stumble back. He then opened up his wings and then he flew up. Mebius flew up after him. Dorako was trying to fly quickly to have his chance to fight back, but Mebius was on hot on his tail. The ultra increase his flight speed to go up behind the monster. He then wrapped his arms behind the kaiju's wings and back which caused the monster to spin out of the control and then he along with Mebius crashed down back to the ground. Dorako quickly got up and then he stomp his feet several times on the ultra. Then Mebius got his feet and then he push him back down to the ground. Mebius got back up to his feet as so Dorako and then the monster fired several yellow fireballs at the ultra. Mebius manage to use his own Mebium Defense Arc to defend from the kaiju's attack. Then the ultra jumped in the air and kicked the monster to the ground. Mebius landed as Dorako got back up and then the two continiued to fight.

Ultraman Hikari went to fight off against Melba. Melba was tough, but Hikari manage to overcome him. Melba was scratching him fiercely. Hikari however manage to counter some of the scratches by using his arm as a shield to deflect them. He then gave several punches to Melba in the face, kicks him in the throat and then he carried him up in the air and then threw him down to the ground. Melba standed up now being angered roared fiercely and then he fired his Energy Eye Dart Blast at the ultra, but Hikari somersaulted backwards to avoid the kaiju's energy blast. Melba then charged towards the ultra using his wings for extra speed for power and then he grabbed both of his arms very tightly. Then he flew up to the air very high and then he started to fly down at very high speed trying to plummet him to the ground, however Hikari manage to get one of his arms freed and then he punched his face a couple of times which caused the red kaiju to release Hikari's other arm. This gave the blue ultra a chance to grab Melba's arms and then he started to plummet down to the ground. He manage to plummet the monster to the ground. Melba got back up and once again he charge towards the ultra, but this time Hikari also charge at the monster as the two continue to fight.

The six beings continue to fight each other.

" Alright then." said Hikari as he went back along side the other ultras. " Let's finish this."

" Ok." answered Zero. " Let's do it."

" Right." replied Mebius.

Then the three ultras went back to the kaiju they were fighting with and lured them together. Then they each gave the three kaiju a finishing physical attack. This caused the monsters to crash in one another and then without warning, the three ultras each fired their signature Specium Rays . When they were done firing their attacks, the monsters all together fell down on their backs as they exploded all together. They nodded their heads one another and then they fly off to space and they each headed back home to their home planet, the Land of Light.

When they got back, Zoffy along with Ultraman, Zero's father Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace were waiting for them.

" We're back from our patrol dad." Zero said to his father.

" Yes I know well done Zero." replied Ultraseven. " However we got trouble on one of the uinverse's earth."

" What do you mean?" asked Mebius.

" Well." started explaining Zoffy. " We receive a distress call from earth. Someone was calling for help and before we can get the full info, she hung up."

" She?" questioned Zero.

" That's right." responed Zoffy then he continue to explain. " Anyways she was desperate when recieve the distress call, so I want Zero and Mebius to go investigate. Hikari I need you here in case their are other emergencies."

" Yes commander." Zero, Mebius, and Hikari said all together.

And so with that, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Mebius flew up into space to make their way to their destination to the earth were the distress call was coming from.

**So this is my first fanfic with one of my favorite interest. I can tell you some trivia for each if you want me to. The reason I'm making this is because I become interested with a kaiju and I had a thought of a fanfic for the kaiju. Also I wish I have this kaiju along with other ultramen figures and ultra kaiju figures because I only have two. So yeah see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman and any other things that are part of the franchise. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC and the story plot.

Chapter 2

Arrival of the Saviors of Light

Meanwhile in the city of Tokyo, three suspicious looking men in trench coats were looking around the city looking for something.

" Man why do we have to look for the girl?" complained the first man with dirty orange hair. " I mean can't we just go get another of her kind instead of looking for her."

" Well." started the second man with darker blonde hair " We could either search for the girl or we totally get burned by our boss literally."

" Besides." put in the third man with whiter blonde hair. " We need this woman's power for our master's plan. Now look for the woman."

" Oh fine shesh whatever. But can we release one of those monsters that our boss manage to steal and revive from the monster graveyard?"

" No not yet Babalou. We will release one of the monsters when it's necessary to do."

" But it's boring here well besides me looking around Tokyo and buying some stuff."

" We told you we can't buy any earthly things."

" Well good thing I manage to transport them to my personal hiding place. When I'm killed and then revived again by the graveyard, I gonna spend the rest of my days looking at those things I brought here."

" Whatever you say Babalou."

" Shut up Valkie. Anyways I'm bored I wanna see some mayham and destruction around. Can we please release one of the kaiju?"

" No way man listen to Magman okey?"

" Man you two are no fun. I wonder how do the other Babalous that were killed have fun?"

And so the three men who are actully Magama seijin, Babalou seijin, and Valkie seijin continue to search around the city.

Meanwhile in space, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Mebius were flying over to the earth that the distress call came from. And while they were flying over, there were talking about something.

" So Mebius." Zero begin to ask " Do you ever have a relationship with someone?"

Mebius was surpise at that question.

" Umm well I did have some relationships but they never turn out ." answered Mebius sheepishly.

" Why?"

" Um reasons. Why did you ask that question? " asked Mebius.

" Um reasons." responed Zero.

" Touche."

Meanwhile back on earth, a crowd of people were running out of a restaurant from some that scared them. Then coming out of the restaurant were the three disgused aliens.

" Well way a go Babalou." angerly said Valkie seijin. " You scared those people away."

" I knew it was a bad idea to eat at that restaurant." put in Magma seijin. " Although I got to admit it their Katsudon is so darn delicious."

" Well hey I just sneeze." defended Babalou seijin. " I didn't know it would ruin my disguise."

" Well now you know." said Valkie seijin.

Then the three aliens see something shining up high in the sky. Babalou took out his binoculars and use them to see closely at the sky.

" Uhh Magama you won't believe who is here?" said Babalou seijin as he handed him over his binoculars to let him see better.

" It seems that the ultras are here." Magama told the two other aliens. " Quickly we must hide somewhere."

" Does this mean we could release a kaiju to destroy the city?" Babalou seijin asked.

" 'sigh' Yes." answered Magama seijin. " But we have to report to our leader first okay."

" Alright." the Dark Alien said excitedly.

Then Magama started to use his communication device to contact his leader.

" Master the ultras are here." called in the Saber Tyrant alien.

" What I didn't expect them to be here." answered the hooded figure. " You three must not let them ruin my plans."

" Yes master." responed the three aliens. Then the call ended.

" Come on let's see where they will land." ordered Magama

" Right." replied the two other aliens and with that the three aliens went to go after the ultras.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Mebius arrived in Tokyo in their human forms.

" Huh I didn't know you have your human form." said Mebius who is now Mirai, his human form.

" Yeah I modeled my human host after Taiga you know." told Zero.

" Ah yes I remember." Mirai recalled. He remembered the time when Zero went to an alternate earth and that he merge with a member of Super G.U.T.S in Ultraman Dyna's universe name Taiga Nozomu. He learned that Taiga had a hatred with the utras because when Taiga was little, his parents died from a monster attack and he tried to call Dyna for help, but he never showed up and since then he always hated the ultras, but now he got over his hatred of ultras and so he helped Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Cosmos to fight against Alien Bat who merged himself and his fortess with Gigonto Zetton to become Hyper Zetton. Then the three ultras merge with one another to become Ultraman Saga to defeat Hyper Zetton and they manage to defeat him.

" Well anyways let's find that woman." told Mirai. " According to Zoffy the distress call came from somewhere near Mt Fuji , but not to far from the city. So let's go."

" Right." replied Zero.

And so the two ultras in their human forms headed to the location of the area where the distress call came from not noticing that they were being followed by the three disguise aliens.

" So they're looking for the woman as well." said Magma seijin. " Let's go after them."

" Ok." answered Valkie seijin.

"Alright let's go." excitedly replied Babalou seijin. " I could take photos of that mountain over there. What's it called again oh yeah that's right it's called Mt Fuji. Come on let's go." And then Babalou quickly and silently sneak after the two human ultras leaving the two other disguse aliens bewildered.

" Man what's with that alien." Magma told Valkie. " I never seen someone so happy about the things of earth before."

" Well you got to admit it." began telling Valkie. " That Babalou is different then some of the other Babalous that came to earth."

" Yeah anyways come on let's go after that moron." And with that they quickly follow after the Babalou seijin.

Soon the two human ultras made it to the sight of the distress signal where the escape pod crash down leaving a path of ripped grass and tress on each side. They went to see if the woman is okay. Meanwhile the three disguise aliens watch them from the distance waiting there chance to strike. They opened the cockpit to find the young woman in the white kimono dress unconscious. Mirai check on her to see if she was ok.

" Is she ok?" asked Zero.

" Yes she's ok, however she's unconscious." answered Mirai. " We have to take her somewhere safe."

From the distance.

" It looks like they're taking the girl." said Valkie sejin.

" We must not let them take." said Magma seijin. " Babalou send out one monster to attack the city and then join us capturing the ultras and the woman." he ordered.

" You got it Magman." responed Babalou and then he took out some kind of remote and then he pushed one of the buttons. He then joined the two other aliens who were already ahead of him.

The two ultra's were bringing the young woman in white back to the city when then suddenly they saw a red beam shooting down at the city. Then there was a big white flash where it then took form of something. The flash disappeared to reveal a kaiju in its' place. The kaiju was dark blue with a brown color sheme in the middle going from underneath his lower jaw to all the way to the tail underneath. He has a mace-like tail, a horn on its' head, long claws, two teeth that stick out on its lower jaw, spikes on each elbow and each knee, long ears, and a pupiless eye which gives a blank expression. It was the kaiju Kelbeam. Kelbeam then started to attack the city.

" What it's Kelbeam." cried out Zero.

" Quick get the woman to safety." ordered Mirai. " I'll go fight Kelbeam."

" Got it." said Zero and so he ran off while trying to hold the unconscious woman carefully.

Mirai summoned the Mebius Brace and before he could transform into Ultraman Mebius, he was attack by an energy blast. It caused Mirai to fall back downfell to the ground. Then someone jumped infront of him and it was revealed to be Babalou seijin.

" Well hey there hows it going?" asked Babalou seijin as he yawned.

" Babalou seijin!" exclaimed Mirai. He quickly got back up and he was about fight the dark alien when Babalou fired something from his right forearm and it was revealed to be chains which warped around the ultra'a human form.

" Woah ho not so fast there buddy." he said. " Let's take you to my partners ok I think there done capturing your friend and that beautiful woman we been looking for. Don't tell that to my partners ok." And with that he walked with the chained human ultra to the direction of where Zero went off to.

Meanwhile Zero was running trying run to safety. He was almost near the city when suddenly, an energy blast came towards him and was blasted in front of him. Then coming in front of him was none other then Magma seijin and Valkie sejin.

" Well if it isn't Ultraman Zero, son of Ultraseven." said Magma seijin as he smirk.

" Magma seijin and Valike seijin." exclaimed Zero.

" We're taking the girl so hand her over." ordered Valkie.

" Never." shouted Zero and then he started to run to the other direction. Magma's left arm was then transformed into a hook and then he fired his hook at the back of Zero and he caught Zero and started to pull him towards him very quickly. It caused Zero to toss the woman up high in the air. And then Alien Valkie jumped in the air and caught her. The young woman's eyes quickly opened up and she looked at the alien and screamed.

" Uh oh she's awake." said Valkie seijin. " Well it's time to tie you up." And then without warning, he took out some rope with one hand and then he threw the woman up into the air which she screamed again and then Valkie jumped into the air and then with super speed, he tied up the woman and catched her again. He then walked over to Magama seijin who held Zero with his hook hand. Then coming behind them was Babalou seijin.

" Hey you guys sorry I was late." he said. " This guy was a struggle. Anyways what did I miss?"

" Nothing much." said the Space Fisher alien. " We just captured Ultraman Zero in his human form and the woman we were looking for."

" Well that's nice." said the Babalou seijin. " By the way while I was on my way to you guys, I manage to take photos of Mt. Fuji. I manage to get the best photos and stuff."

" Uhh well that's alright I guess." Valkie seijin said in a confuse tone while Magma seijin just faceplamed with his right hand.

" What are you three planing to do with the woman?" angerly asked Zero.

" Well we don't know yet." answered Magma seijin. " We would have to bring her to our leader in his and take you two to the cell blocks so you interfer with his plans."

" Then who is your leader?" Zero questioned again in a stern tone.

" Well in do time." Magma replied again as he gave them a evil chuckle. " But for now how about we watch one of ours leader's monsters destroy the city."

Then without warning, the three aliens and the three capture humans were teleported to the rooftop of a building. They witness Kelbeam destroying the city as he stomp on buildings, spit fireballs in different directions, use his long spiked mace tail to destroy even more buildings, using his long claws to chop down buildings, and gave a roar as the civilians were being evacuated. Then suddenly a big flashing white ball came over the monster and then it hit him which caused the kaiju to bounce back down to the ground. Then the bright ball took shape as it landed down to the ground. It started to form a body that resembles an ultra. Then the flashing white ball disappered and in its' place was red, darker blue, and silver colored ultra with yellow bands on his upper body. This ultraman was known as Ultraman Tiga.

" What the heck?" cried out Magma seijin.

" Well that was unexpected." said Babalou seijin. " Isn't it that right readers?"

Alien Magma and Alien Valkie just faceplamed.

Kelbeam soon got back up and he faced the ultra as he gave him a roar as he charge at the ultra. Ultraman Tiga also charge at the monster. Then the ultra jumped as he gave Kelbeam a kick to the face which caused the kaiju to once again fell to the ground. Then Tiga ran over to the monster and then jumped on top of the monster and gave him several punches to the monster. Kelbeam then slapped the ultra to the face which cause Tiga to fell off the kaiju and down to the ground. Then Kelbeam got up and kicked Tiga around. Then the monster was about to stomp on the ultra when Tiga caught his foot and pushed his foot away which caused Kelbeam to stumble back as the ultra quickly back up. Then Tiga ran over to the monster as he gave Kelbeam more punches while the kaiju gave him scratches to him. Then Tiga grab both of his arms and held them up in the air as he gave the kaiju several kicks. Then Kelbeam spitted a fire ball to Tiga's face. The ultra grunted as he loosen his grip on Kelbeam's arms. This gave the kaiju a chance to attack as he kicked the ultra back and then stabbed him several times before slapping Tiga in the face. This cause Tiga to turn around and stumbled in the other direction. Then Tiga gave a roundhouse kick to the monster's face which caused Kelbeam to turn one side. Then Tiga ran to Kelbeam and gave the monster several punches and karate chops and then finish him with an uppercut to the face. Kelbeam then stumble back and spitted out several fire balls at Tiga. Tiga manage to protect himself by using the Tiga Barrier. Then Kelbeam used his long spiked mace tail to hit Tiga. This caused the blue, red, and silver ultra to fall to the side and crashed into a building. Then Tiga quickly got back up and jumped up high in the air and gave a kick to the face again which caused Kelbeam to once again fall to the Kelbeam quickly got back up and used his tail to hit Tiga again, but the ultra manage to catch his tail. Then Tiga lifted Kelbeam as he spun the kaiju with his tail around. Then he released his grip on his tail and threw Kelbeam to the side. Then Tiga used his Zepellion Ray to finish off the monster. Then Kelbeam exploded in a very big explosion of an orange ball of fire. Tiga has manage to save the city.

" Aw snapped." said Valkie seijin. " Looks like we have to get out of here before we get killed too easily."

" But what about the young woman and the two ultras?" asked Babalou seijin.

" Leave them." answered Magma seijin. " We'll get them later. We have to report this to our leader."

And then the three aliens teleported away leaving the two human ultras and the young woman alone. Since Zero and Mirai were no longer tied up by the aliens, they walked over to the young woman and help untie her.

" Thank you." she thanked them.

" Your welcome miss." said Zero

Then there was a white flash behind them which caused the three to turn around. They spotted a man coming towards them.

" Well hello there Daigo." greeted Mirai.

" Hello there Mirai." greeted back Daigo, the human host of Ultraman Tiga.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman and any other things that are part of the franchise. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC and the story plot.

Chapter 3

Chasing after the Flames

Zero was baffled.

" Wait you two know each other?" he asked the two other human ultras.

" Yes." answered Mirai. " Well sort of I just met his alternate universe self from a alternate universe."

" Yes I remember you told me you the story." said Diago.

It happend a couple of years ago when Mirai was patrolling on Yokohama. He witness a girl who was wearing red shoes. She was seeking help to help awaken seven warriors and save an alternate Earth from invaders in a world where ultras never existed. So he made it to the earth that ultras never existed. He first met the Daigo in that world and like the mysterous girl said, ultras indeed never existed in real life on that world. However he was successful in awakening the seven warriors of light in the alternate earth and so with the eight of them combined, they manage to defeat the invaders and their kaiju. So after that, he returned to his own universe.

" I was glad to actully meet the host of Tiga well the alternate Tiga that is." said Mirai

" So wait how did you two actully meet?" he asked again.

" Well while I was patrolling around the different universes, I detected a familer reading and I found him on Mars with a family and it turns out I was in Diago's, the real Daigo's, universe. We had a talk until it was time for me to go back to my own universe. I would visit him sometimes when I have the chance and all. "

" Now that's nice anyways hi my name is Zero, Ultraman Zero. I am the son of Ultraseven." said Zero to Daigo as he put out his hand.

" Hello there Zero. Like Mirai said, I'm Daigo and I am the host of Tiga." said Diago as he shaked Zero's hand.

" That's nice to hear." he said. Then he went to talk to the mysterous young woman.

" So miss what's your name."

" My name is Yuki." she responed calmy." I'm from the planet, Koori. I'm a princess of my homeplanet."

" A princess?" questioned the three human ultras.

" Yes that's right."

" Do you know why those three aliens were chasing after you?" asked Mirai.

" I don't know why." she answered. " The last thing I remembered was sleeping in my room and then the next thing I know I was in this prison cell on board a ship."

" Do you know why you were captured?" asked Daigo.

" Well one of those aliens said that their master is after my power."

" Your power?" said Zero.

" Yes. They said that their master is after my power. They say mine is greater then any of my people." she responed worriedly.

" I see." said Daigo. Then Zero asked Daigo something.

" So Daigo I have a question." he begin to asked. " Why did you come here?"

Then Daigo answered back in a serious tone.

" It's beause I sense an enemy from my time in my universe here. I don't know who, but I think he's somehow involve with capturing this princess."

" Really?" said Zero.

" Yes really and so I came here to find him to prevent that from happening."

" Right." said Zero. " So where are we going to stay?"

" Hm how about we stay at a hotel?" suggested Mirai. " Besides I think the aliens won't suspect us being there."

" Yes I think that would be lovely." agreed Yuki.

So the three human ultras and the princess walked over to the rooftop door to go to a hotel that they could stay for the time being.

Meanwhile back on the space ship in space, the three aliens were dealing with their hooded leader.

" So the Ultras are young Zero, Mebius, and that pitiful Tiga." said the hooded figure. " I will soon meet him in person for myself when the time is right."

" Yes master." said the three aliens.

" In the mean time I want you three to keep an eye on them. The next day I will unleash two monsters to attack the city again."

" Yes master."

" Now be off with you three and find a comfortable place to stay."

" Uh won't it be better if we stay here on board the ship?" asked Babalou seijin.

" Silence you fool." said the mysterous figure sternly.

" Sorry boss."

" Now go to earth while I make perparation for my plan and my apperence to Ultraman Tiga." ordered the hooded figure.

" Yes master." And with that the three aliens teleported away to earth leaving the hooded figure alone once again.

Then the hooded figure walked over to a room containing a sleeping monster. The room was dark, but it has some lights. The monster was blue and orange. It has a beak-like mouth. It has a pointie tail.

" If they manage to defeat every monster that I manage to collect from the monster graveyard, I will use my tramp card monster that I've stolen from that alien in his dimension. " he said as he gave an evil chuckle. " And when I do defeat the Ultra's, I will take the snow princess and freeze every earth and any other living life form planets in the dimensions to rule the galaxy and destroy the Ultra's homeworld. And then my kind will rule the entire universes." And then the hooded figure gave an evil laugh.

Meanwhile back on Earth, it was nighttime and the Ultras payed for two rooms at a hotel. They went to the elavator to go to where their rooms are located. When the elavator stopped at the floor where their rooms are located, they stepped out and they walked over to the rooms.

" Okay now how are we gonna settle this?" said Zero. " Who will be partnered up for the rooms?"

The three ultra's thought for a moment leaving the princess to wonder what are they doing. Then Mirai spoke out.

" Hey how about we play Rock, Paper, Sccissors?" suggested Mirai. " Who ever loses three times will have to be paired up with the princess."

" Wait what?" said Diago shockenly. " But I'm married."

" Well how else are we gonna settle this." said Mirai

" Oh alright." said Diago grumply.

And so Mirai, Diago, and Zero played Rock, Paper, Sccissors to see who will share a room with the snow princess.

Two minutes later, it was Zero who lost three times which means-

" Darn it." he cried. " I lost."

" Well you lose." chuckled Mirai. " Now you have to share a room with the princess."

" Oh alright." grunted Zero. " I hope you don't mind princess."

" Oh I don't mind." she said kindly. " And please just call me Yuki."

" Ok whatever you say."

" Well anyways will be going to sleep now go night." said Mirai.

" Good night." greeted the others. And with that, the four of them went to their rooms.

When Zero and Yuki were out of earshot view, Daigo talked to Mirai.

" Hey did you actully let Zero lose so he can sleep with the princess?" he asked.

" Yes." he responed with a grin. " Besides it look's like the princess is in love with Zero."

" Really how can you be sure?" Daigo questioned.

" Well while we were paying for our rooms, I saw the princess smiling at Zero behind his back."

" Oh I see that's nice." And so with that, the two human ultras fell asleep.

Meanwhile Zero and Yuki were preparing to go asleep. Zero felt awkward sharing a room with a princess. He felt that he was not worthy sharing a room with royalty. Yuki seemed to notice this. She could see that he felt ashamed. So she spoke to him.

" Um Zero." she spoke out. " Are you ok?"

This made Zero jumped.

" Um yes yes I'm fine thank you." he said trying to hide his shame by trying to put a smile on his face.

" Well it seemed that your ashamed of something and I could tell why."

" Y-y-you do?" he stuttered.

" Yes I could tell that you feel that your not worthy of sharing a room with royalty. It's ok I don't mind that you sleep here with me."

" Wait you do?"

" Yes besides I was hoping that I could share a room with me."

This made Zero blushe.

" Anyways I hope you sleep well ok?"

"O-ok good night Yuki." said Zero as he fell asleep.

" Good night Zero." she said as she smiled. And with that she fell asleep.

Meanwhile several rooms away from the two rooms, the three aliens in disguse were getting ready to go asleep. They were talking about their plans to go after the princess.

" Alright so when our master release the two kaiju, we will try to strike the ultras that are not fighting right." said Magma seijin.

" Right." agreed Babalou and Valkie seijin.

" By the way Babalou, how do you manage to get a room for us even though the manager said that their fully book."

" I have my ways." he said as he grinned.

" Hey I said no violence or else people will get suspicous."

"Relax I just knocked him out ok. Shesh you guys don't need to be worried or anything. "

" Oh yeah and what if they caught us on tape and stuff?" asked Valkie seijin.

" Relax I also manage to switch the security tape before anyone notices."

" Well what ever you say."

And so with that, the three aliens fell asleep to await for their leader to release the monsters for the next day.

Soon it was morning. The three human ultras and the princess were still fast asleep in each opposing sides of the room. Then suddenly they were awake by some kind of rumbling noise. Then they felt the building shake. Mirai and Daigo ran out of their room and entered Zero and Yuki's room.

" Somethings happening." said Daigo seriously " We have to see what's going."

" Right."said Zero. " Let's go." And so with that they ran out of the room and they made their way downstairs and out of the from across the hallway, Magma seijin, Babalou seijin, and Valkie seijin looked out from the room they were staying in.

" That's our cue let's go." ordered Magma.

" Right." And so the three aliens followed the ultras and the princess out side.

Zero, Mirai, Diago, and Yuki looked around and then they see what was the caused of the rumbling. From the distance they could see two monsters.

One was a monster that Tiga was very familiar. It was the monster Golza, but there was something very different with Golza's apperence. It more redder in the crest, it has red lines coming from his chest and then the line goes left and right, it has red dots on different parts of it's body, and its' claws are now redder. It wasn't just a reguler Golza, but it's Fire Golza, a stronger verson of himself using lava from a volcano in Tiga's time to gain this apperence and fire abilities. Then next to him from a couple of feet away was a four legged monster. It has a couple of spikes on his upper back. Half of them are glowing like fire and the other half are not. The kaiju's horn on it's nose is also glowing like fire. It was the monster known as Zambolar.

The two monsters were destroying the city. They were also putting many buildings on fire. Zambolar was using his combustion ability to put buildings on fire very quickly. Fire Golza was walking though the fiery flames do to him being fire proof. The super powered monster then fired his Super Ultrasonic Beam at different buildings. They were causing the city to become a city full of flames.

" We have to stop those two before the whole city is burned down." said Daigo.

" Right Zero get the princess to a safe area. This kind of environment is too dangerous for someone who lived on a icy planet." commanded Mirai. " Daigo and I will handle the monsters."

" Right." he responed seriously. " Come on princess let's get out of here."

" Ok." she said. And with that the group seperated into two groups as the two pairs run into two different directions. Daigo and Mirai towards the monsters and Zero and Yuki ran away in the other direction. Then coming from the hotel entrance were the three aliens feeling very tired.

" Man that was very tiring for us to take the stairs." said Valkie seijin who was very exhausted.

" Maybe our boss should've let us be downstairs before he released the monsters who destroyed the power for the city." complained Babalou seijin.

" You know we could've just teleported downstairs." suggested Valkie.

" And get us alarmed by security not a chance." said Magma seijin. " Now do you two know where they went."

The three aliens look around. Then they spotted the the two pairs in different directions.

" It appears those two Ultras are going to fight the monsters and the other Ultra is taking the princess away somewhere safe." said Magma seijin. " Let's go after them."

" Right." responed the two aliens. And so with that the three aliens ran off after Zero and the princess.

Meanwhile, Mirai and Daigo came close to the monsters. Then Mirai summoned the Mebius Brace and then he began to transform into Ultraman Mebius. Daigo then glowed in a white flash and then without warning, he has transformed into Ultraman Tiga. The two ultras got into their fighting pose as the two monsters now focused their attention on the ultras. Then the kaijus and the ultras charge at each other as they began to fight one another.

Mebius went to fight Zambolor and Tiga went to fight with his old enemy Fire Golza from his time in his universe.

Mebius kicked Zambolor around, but Zambolor would stay strong and then he tried to fight on his hind legs. When Zambolor was on his hind legs, Mebius would punch the kaiju in the face several times. This caused the monster to go back walking on four legs. Then Zambolor's back started to glow like fire as he spew out a flamethrower attack. Mebius cartwheeled to the right to avoid the monster's flame attack. When the kaiju was done fire his attack, he charge at the ultra he was fighting. Mebius quickly grabbed the monster's head and then he threw him overhead to the direction behind him using his legs to push him. He fell on his back, but he manage to roll back on his stomach and proceeded to fight Mebius as he charge at him. Zambolor's back was glowing fiery red again and then his horn started to show fire from it. He was now speeding towards him like a rocket. Mebius jumped in the air, performed a somersult, and then landed back on the ground behind the kaiju. Zambolor skidded to a halt as his head stopped being on fire. Mebius then fired a Mebium Slash to the monster's face which caused Zambolor to drop down on his stomach. Then Mebius ran towards him and then he got on his knees and then he punch and karate chop Zambolor. Then without warning, the monster bit Mebius in his left ankle. Mebius stopped what he was doing and then he tired to let go of Zambolor's grip. Then the kaiju's back glowed again as his teeth started to burn like fire which caused Mebius to grunt in pain from the burn. Then Mebius activated his Mebium Blade and then he sliced the top of Zambolor's glowing spikes which caused the kaiju to let go of his grip on Mebius' ankle as he stumbled back. Then Mebius quickly got back on his feet, trying to fight off his pain on his left ankle, and then he kicked Zambolor with his right leg. It caused Zambolor to fall on his back. Then Mebius tires his best to ignore the pain as he ran over to the monster to continue fighting Zambolor.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Tiga was at a standoff as he maintained his fighting stance at his old enemy Fire Golza. Fire Golza was also at a standoff as he glared at his old Ultra enemy. Tiga then walked to the side. The same with Fire Golza. They did it a couple more times until they finally charge at each other. They grabbed each other's body and then they gave each other rough punches. Then Tiga kicked Fire Golza to the chest causing the monster to stumbled back. Fire Golza then fired his Super Ultrasonic Beam at the ultra, but Tiga used his Tiga Barrier to deflect the monster's beam attack. Then the dark blue, red, and sliver ultra jumped in the air and kicked the kaiju in his face. This caused the monster to fell on his back. Tiga landed and then he ran over to Fire Golza. He got on top of Fire Golza and then proceeded to punch him several times to the face. After he gave one final punch, Tiga got off the monster. Fire Golza quickly got back up and then he smacked Tiga several times in the face. Then he headbutted Tiga which caused the ultra to fall down on his back. Fire Golza then started to kick Tiga around. The powered up kaiju was about to stomped on Tiga, when the ultra caught his foot and then he pushed Fire Golza back down to the ground. Fire Golza quickly got back up and then he used his tail to attack Tiga. The ultra caught the kaiju's tail and then he threw the monster behind him. Fire Golza landed on his stomach and then he tried to quickly back up. He manage to succeed and then he fired his Super Ultrasonic Beam at the ultra agian. Tiga got shot by the kaiju's beam attack and then he fell on his knee. The kaiju then fired another beam attack at the ultra and he was shot again. The monster was about to fire his beam attack again, but then Tiga quickly flew towards the kaiju and then he grabbed Fire Golza down to the ground making the kaiju fire his beam up into the air making Fire Golza miss his target. Then Tiga rolled back as Fire Golza got back up. Tiga and Fire Golza then charge at each other to continue their fight.

Meanwhile, Zero was running away with Yuki as Magma seijin, Babalou sejin, and Valkie seijin were chasing after them. The human ultra and the princess were trying to escape from the alien's trail.

" Give us the princess." shouted Magma seijin.

" No I'm not letting you take her." responed Zero loudly.

" Well you have to chose man." cried out Babalou seijin. " We could do this the easy way or the hard way. And we all know what his choice is gonna." he said the last sentence quietly as he broke the forth wall.

" Never." he shouted.

" Well the hard way it is." Valkie seijin said.

So the three aliens started to fire their energy blast at the human ultra and the princess. They kept on firing the energy beams at them until Zero got blasted by an energy blast and it caused him to fell to the ground. Yuki stopped and looked back. She ran back to him.

" Zero!" she yelled. " Are you alright?"

" I'm fine." he said. " Just get out of here find a safe place to hide."

" No." she said. " I'm not gonna let them take you."

Then the three aliens caught up to the two.

" Silly princess you've should've listen to him." comedically said Babalou seijin. " And now we're about to take you and this ultra back to the ship as our prisoner."

" No." she shouted." I'm not letting you three take me and him back to the ship."

" You have no other choice." sternly said Magma sejin. " You come with us or we will make."

Then the three started to come near them.

" No." she shouted and then she blew out a white mist from her mouth which caused the three to back up.

" Whoa what the heck." cried out Valkie seijin. " Our boss never mentioned about having ice powers."

" Hmm." Magma seijin was pondering as he rubbed his fingers on his chin. " Her kind of powers almost remind me of a kaiju. Let's get out of her."

" Say what!?" exclaimed Babalou seijin. " But about the girl?"

" Leave her again." answered Magma seijin. " We can't risk of being attack by the princess again unless we could think of a better plan." And with that the three aliens teleported away once again.

Yuki helped Zero back up.

" Are you alright?" she asked.

" Yes yes I am thanks." Zero answered nicely. Yuki just smiled. " I was impress of your ability."

" Thanks, but you never seen much yet." she said as she giggled.

" Um anyways we better find a safe place until Mebius and Tiga are finish fighting the monsters." he said seriously.

" Right." she said also seriously. And with that they ran to find a safe location to stay until the mayham was over.

Meanwhile, Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Tiga were still fighting Fire Golza and Zambolor. It was a tough battle, but the Ultras manage. However the two ultra's color timers started to blink and beeped so it means that they must defeat the monsters before they start to weaken.

" Mebius." called out Tiga. " Let's try to finish this."

" Right." responed Mebius.

And then the two ultras continue to fight one last time. The two ultras each gave the kaiju they were fighting a couple more punches and kicks. Mebius grabbed Zambolor by the tail and then he threw him to the side while Tiga grabbed Fire Golza by the head and threw him at the side too.

" Let's finish this." Tiga said to Mebius.

" Let's do it." said Mebius to Tega.

Then Tiga switched forms and then he became his power form. He then performed the Delacium Light Stream and then fired it at Zambolor. The Zambolor then exploded with a very big explosion of an orange ball of fire just like Kelbeam.

Mebius then activated his Mebium Blade again and then he charge towards Fire Golza. The monster also charge at the ultra using his claws to try to strike him. The two came close to each other and then with a flash they strike each other. Both of their backs were turn thinking if one of them manage to strike just before their opponent did. Then Mebius winced a little in pain. Fire Golza looked backed and smirk that he manage to strike Mebius first until he relized something. He felt pain on himself. Then looked down and he could see that there was some kind of yellow line coming from his right shoulder to his left hip. Then without Mebius noticing, Fire Golza fell on his damaged chest and then exploded in a very big explosion of an orange ball of fire.

The two ultras had won this second monster battle on this Earth. Then Tiga change into his sky form and then he and Mebius spawned a blue ball from their hands and then they throw them at the distruction parts of the city and then in a matter of seconds, the city was back to the way it was. Then the ultras glowed yellow and then shrink back to their human forms.

Zero and Yuki were coming out of their safe place and then they went to looked for Mirai amd Diago. Then they heard footsteps and they looked at the source of the sound. They could see Diago holding onto Mirai who had an injured ankle thanks to Zambolor biting him and causing it to hurt. The two ran towards them.

" Mirai are you ok?" asked Zero.

" Yeah I'm fine just an injured ankle." responed Mirai.

" He needs medical care to heal him." said Diago. " Let's take him to the hospital."

" Oh you don't need to." spoke out Yuki. " I could definitely use my powers to heal him."

" Really?" said Zero in surprise. " You have the power to heal his wound?"

" Yes I can." she responed.

" Ok then." said Daigo. " Let's go back to the hotel."

" Right." Zero, Yuki, and Mirai said together.

And with that they made their way back to the hotel to treat Mirai wounds from the he and Daigo just had to prevent the two kaiju from causing the city to get more damage from.

**Trivia: The powers that I made Zambolor had are how I think he might have if he ever appeared again. All but his combustion ability. He actully has that in the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman and any other things that are part of the franchise. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC and the story plot.

**Alien Babalou: Hey there humans it's me the Babalou seijin that appeared in this fanfic here to tell you about what this chapter is going to be about. We in this chapter it's just a plain old regular chapter with no destruction, no monsters, no explosions, and anything else that you would expect in Ultraman. Instead we're just spying on the ultras and the princess while they have fun and we have fun too. Don't believe me well just read this fanfic for yourself. Now I gotta go back to my buddies now ok. What you don't believe me that the Magma seijin and the Valkie seijin in this fanfic aren't my buddies either? Well like I said just go read this fanfic for yourself ok. See you in the fanfic. ' Babalou seijin teleported away '.**

Chapter 4

A Day Off from Destruction ( Part 1 )

After the battle that Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Tiga had with the two kaijus that were destroying the city, Daigo, Zero, and Yuki brought Mirai to the hotel rooms to care for his injured ankle. Mirai's ankle was injured do to Zambolor biting him very fiercely during the fight. When the two human ultras and the princess brought the injured ultra to the hotel rooms, they placed Mirai on a bed.

" Ok princess." said Daigo. " Do your stuff."

" Right." she said confidently. Yuki placed her hands on Mirai's injured burnt ankle. Her hands start to glow snowy blue as she started to get to work on healing. Mirai could feel something cold, but relaxing on his injured ankle. Then with a flash, Mirai, Zero, and Daigo could see that the brused and burnt ankle was now in a perfect condition. They were amazed.

" Wow thanks princess." thanked Mirai.

" That was something." said Daigo.

" That was amazing Yuki." said Zero. Yuki just blushed.

" Your all welcome." she said with a smile. " But I recommend that you rest up so that you can really make a full recovery."

" Alright then." said Mirai as he yawned. " I was feeling tired anyways."

" So what do we now that the danger has passed." asked Zero. Then Daigo thought of an idea.

" How about we go around Tokyo and go to the many sights and sound of the city?" suggested Daigo.

" Yeah that sounds like a great idea." said Mirai who was a bit tired. " Besides I think we should also let Zero explore more on Earth."

" That's right Zero never learned much about the culture on Earth."

" Oh yeah ." said Zero.

" Also I think you need a more modern digiuse to fit in with the people around here. Since Mirai and I already have more modern clothes, we don't need to buy some for us."

" Really oh fine, but what about something for the princess won't she also stand out from the crowd?" questioned Zero.

" Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Daigo sheepishly.

" Don't worry I can handle that for the princess." told Mirai.

" Wait you know about how women dress?" asked Daigo.

" Yeah back in my time, I helped a member of G.U.Y.S. to help her get ready to meet with an old friend of hers."

" Oh really?" said Zero. " Dosen't it sound um..?"

" What?" said Mirai.

" Okay okay the point is Mirai will help find more modern clothes for the princess and I will help find clothes for Zero alright?" said Daigo.

" Okay so we're set on our plans?" said Zero.

" Yep."

" Then it's settled." said Daigo. " Tomarrow we will go sightseeing around Japan."

And then the hotel room they were currently in was filled with cheers of happiness.

Meanwhile back on the spaceship, the three aliens were gathered around to listen to their master.

" You three still didn't captured the princess?" the black-hooded figure said.

" No we didn't master." said the three aliens at once.

" Hm it appears I'll take the blame for this one. It's my fault that I didn't tell you about the princess actully having powers. In fact I should've told you three that the inhabitants themselves had powers."

" Wait really the inhabitants have powers like the princess?" questioned Babalou seijin. " Just like my kind. Well the power to breath ice that is."

" Anyways you three must keep an eye on her like I commanded." the blackhooded man said.

" Will you be sending another monster to attack the city?" asked Magma seijin.

" No I'm still making improvements on one of our monsters to go and defeat the ultras."

" Is it your tramp card monster that you talked about to us?" asked Valkie seijin.

" No it is a robot monster that has been forgotten, but it has fought well with an ultra do to its strong steel plated body, however it is its weakness as well, so I made tons of improvements on the robot so it can possibly battle with no trouble at all."

" Yes master." the three aliens said.

" So I guess you can call it ,"A Day Off from Destruction."

" Hey it's like the name of this chap-" said Babalou seijin but he got interrupted.

"Silence." said the blackhooded figure.

" Opps sorry boss."

" Any ways go continue out your mission."

"Right." And with that the three aliens teleported away. Then the blackhooded walked over to the window where he could see the view of Earth. He looked at Japan from above.

" Those ultras might as well have their fun while it lasts." he said. " Because the mayham will came soon."

It was the next morning and the human ultras and the princess woken up to get ready for their sight seeing tour. Mirai and Daigo were counting their money that they got and saved from their time to see if they have enough in their hotel room.

" Okay it looks like we have enough money from our time to last us for a week." said Mirai.

" That's good." said Daigo. Then Daigo walked out of the room and knocked on the door of the other hotel room to see if Zero and Yuki were ready.

" Hey are you two you ready?" asked Daigo from outside.

" Yeah we're ready." called Zero from inside.

" Well ok ."

And so Zero and Yuki came out of their hotel room.

" Hey where's Mirai?" asked Zero.

" He's still getting ready. Don't worry he'll come out in a second." And just as he said that, Mirai came out.

" Ok then are we all set?" asked Mirai.

" Yeah we've been ready." grumbled Zero.

" Well what are we waiting for let's go."

And so with that, the three human ultras and the princess made their way out of the hotel and they made their way to the mall.

Meanwhile, the three humanoid aliens were also getting ready unaware that the human ultras and the princess already left the building. Magma seijin and Valkie seijin were already dressed up, or disgused up, but Babalou seijin was in their hotel room's bathroom and he was still getting ready.

" Come on Babalou." cried out Valkie seijin from outside the bathroom. " You've been in there for about thirty earth minutes."

" But I can't decide which outfit should I go with." whined Babalou from inside the bathroom.

" Well decide quickly." shouted back Valkie seijin. " Beside's your not an earth girl or something."

" Or am I?"

" No don't you dare disguse yourself as a earth girl. Just choose something right now."

While the two aliens argued from the opposite side of the bathroom, Magma seijin was sitting on the bed reading a book to pass the time of their arguing.

" Hmm why would a young girl follow a white rabbit though the rabbit hole and end up in a crazy wacky world?" he asked to himself. " Wonderland more like chaoticland." Then Magma seijin put down the book and he walked over outside of the bathroom door.

" 'Ahem' Just choose something already. The ultras and the princess are already making their destination to this mall." cried out Magma seijin. " If you don't then I'll teleport in there and make you."

" 'Yap' Ok ok." exclaimed Babalou. " Shesh you don't have to be a complete weirdo ." And then the bathroom door sprang open unaware that his companions are still in front of the door which caused them to get slammed between the door and the wall.

" I'm ready." he declared. Then he looked around. " Huh where did you guys go?"

" We are behind the door." struggled Magma seijin from behind the door. " So move."

" Oh whoops sorry." And so Babalou stepped away from the door and the door quickly swung closed as the two disguise aliens comedically fell to the floor. " Heh heh that's funny."

Then Magma seijin quickly stand up and slapped him in the face. " Shut up Babalou." he said angerly. " Now let's move." And so Magma seijin made his way out to the door crossly and slammed it hard.

" What did I do?" said Babalou. And Valkie seijin just faceplamed.

Meanwhile the ultras and the princess made their way inside the mall and Zero and Yuki awed in astonishment.

" Wow this place is huge." said Yuki in surprise.

" You and me both." put in Zero.

The two just looked around amazed.

" I guess they're really impressed." said Daigo to Mirai.

" Yeah they really are. That was my expression when I first seen a mall." said Mirai back to Daigo.

" Ok you two before we could explore the mall, we need to get you two more modern clothes."

" Fine ok." grumbled Zero.

" It would be ok to change into something less royalty in order to blend in with the people of earth." said Yuki.

" Ok then Mirai you take the princess to get her clothes and I'll take Zero to get him clothes." said Daigo and with that they each take Zero and Yuki to their respective clothes ware.

When they left however, the three aliens came though the mall's entrance and looked around.

" Wow this place is huge." said Babalou excitedly.

" I agree." said Valkie impressively.

" I have to admit it. It really is impressive." said Magma. " The architecture here is big and roomy."

" My it looks like someone is liking something earthly." retorted Babalou seijin with a grin. Magma seijin realized what he was doing and so he shaked his head to snapped out of it.

" 'Ahem' Right we need to spilt up." said Magma seijin. " I'll go find the son of Ultraseven while you two looked for the snow princess."

" Alright." said Valkie seijin.

" Whatever you say." Babalou said as he continue to grin at Magma seijin.

" Stop grinning like an idiot you fool." yelled the Saber Tyrant.

" Too bad ha ha ha ha." And with that Babalou seijin quickly ran off to a random direction laughing like a crazy school girl which caught some people's attention.

" Like I said what's with that alien?" Magma grumply asked the other alien.

" I have no idea." said Valkie seijin. " But he has a point. You seemed amazed at this place."

" Whatever." said Magma as he looked at the other direction and crossed his arms. " Now it looks like your stuck with me so come on."

" Ok sure." And so with that, Magma seijin and Valkie seijin walked off to find Zero while Babalou ran off to find the princess.

**Alien Babalou: Well this ends off of part one of this day off from the madness that happend. Don't worry more will come soon after part two of this chapter. Well anyways I this Babalou seijin has three things to tell you. One from me and two from the author of this fanfic. So let's start with news from the author. The next chapters are really gonna take long because of school stuff that he has. So that's a bummer. And also the author would like you guys to think of other ideas of how you want the ultras and the princess to spend this day off. So just PM or review to give him ideas and he'll choose which one is the best. Ok then. And now news from me. I'm tired of being called by my species and I'm tired of calling my buddies by their species name too. So can you guys give us a name that we would like. Mostly me ok. So just PM to this person ok. Alright then see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
